Broken hearts
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Un OS écrit pour un défi sur le thème de la Séparation. Pour une Saint-Valentin, c'est plutôt inhabituel. -SPN-Destiel-


**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **ceci est un OS écrit pour un défi lancé sur le groupe Défis pairing fanfictions**

 **Conditions : défi Saint-Valentin**

 **max 1'500 mots**

 **Thème : Séparation**

 **Fandom/Pairing/Genre/Rating : Libre**

 **J'ai choisi d'écrire sur SPN (ben ouais, encore) et avec comme couple Destiel**

 **SPN et ses persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne tire auucun bénéfices à écrire sur cette série.**

 **Bon, alors, je crois que vous allez pas trop m'aimer aujourd'hui.. je suis vraiment désolée pour ça...**

 **Y avait plusieurs façons de mettre la séparation dans un texte, et j'y ai réfléchi pendant deux jours avant de finalement, suivre ma première idée.**

 **Pas de warning**

 **J'ai placé ce texte en saison 8, épisode 22... celui où Castiel vient s'excuser à Dean et j'ai pensé que j'allais donc changer un peu ce qui a été fait dans la série.**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.**

 **Bonne journée**

 **Bonne Saint-Valentin**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **et MERCI à Calliope d'avoir corrigé mon texte en un temps record :-D**

* * *

Sam les regardait, assis à quelques mètres d'eux. Castiel et Dean étaient debout dans la bibliothèque du bunker, l'un en face de l'autre. Prunelles vertes immergées dans le bleu, et vice-versa.

Si Sam n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux, il le comprenait désormais très bien.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche et détourna le regard :

\- Je suis désolé, Dean.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses. Je peux plus te faire confiance, Cas'. Je suis même pas certain que tu sois vraiment désolé, s'énerva Dean en approchant d'un pas de l'ange qui releva les yeux.

\- Je voulais te protéger. Je voulais que les anges s'occupent de moi et pas de toi pendant ce temps-là.

\- Je suis assez grand pour me protéger tout seul. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un humain que j'ai besoin de ta protection. Avant que tu n'arrives sur terre, je me débrouillais très bien sans doute puisque je m'en suis toujours tiré.

\- Dean.., commença Castiel mais il s'arrêta net quand Dean approcha encore de lui.

\- Tu n'as aucune excuse, Castiel. Aucune ! Tu peux pas comme ça me mettre à l'écart, me mentir, me trahir et revenir ici en t'excusant et en pensant que je vais te pardonner, encore. Je l'ai déjà trop fait et tu refais à chaque fois les mêmes erreurs.

\- Tu n'en fais jamais, des erreurs ?

\- Si, mais je ne refais pas quinze fois la même. Bon sang Castiel, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

Castiel détourna à nouveau le regard et soupira. Rien de ce qu'il dirait n'arrangerait les choses, cette fois. Il était allé trop loin, il avait trop trahi Dean, il lui avait trop menti.

\- T'as préféré t'allier aux anges plutôt que de te fier à moi alors que tu sais qu'ils n'ont rien fait contre l'apocalypse, qu'ils n'ont rien fait pour moi, jamais rien fait pour Sam et bien entendu, rien fait pour toi non plus. Je t'ai pardonné quand tu t'es allié avec Crowley. Je t'ai pardonné pour ta putain de version de Dieu que tu nous as jouée. Je t'ai pardonné pour les Léviathans. Je t'ai pardonné pour avoir ramené de l'enfer mon frère sans son âme. Mais…. Là, je peux pas. Pas encore une fois, pas en sachant qu'à la moindre prochaine occasion, tu vas me trahir à nouveau.

\- Je ne le ferai plus, souffla Castiel.

\- Arrête de me mentir ! s'énerva Dean. Il empoigna Castiel par les épaules et le poussa contre le mur.

Sam se leva de sa chaise, puis se ravisa et se rassit. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment d'intervenir.

\- Dean… Est-ce tu vas me demander de quitter le bunker ?

Castiel ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceuxdu chasseur, qui, pour sa part, soutint fermement son regard.

\- Je ne peux plus avoir confiance en toi et je ne peux plus te laisser habiter dans cet endroit. Pas en sachant tout le savoir qu'il renferme. Alors, ouais… ça me fait pas plaisir, mais tu vas devoir partir. Et si tu le fais pas de toi-même, je vais te forcer à le faire.

Dean secoua la manche de Castiel et attrapa la lame angélique qui en sortit aussitôt. Il la plaqua sous le cou de l'ange.

Sam se leva d'un bond et courut vers Dean et Castiel. Il attrapa la main de son frère qui tenait la lame et tenta de lui prendre l'arme.

\- Dean, tu vas pas tuer Castiel, tout de même.

\- C'est pas mon but, mais si j'ai pas le choix….

Dean garda fermement la lame en main, repoussa son frère et ancra son regard dans les yeux céruléens de l'ange devant lui.

\- Je n'hésiterai pas, termina-t-il, déterminé.

Castiel pâlit une seconde puis il implora Dean du regard. Celui-ci ne flancha pas et l'ange se résigna.

\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- C'est pas ce que je veux, Cas', dit Dean en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, mais y a pas d'autre choix.

Castiel et Dean se regardèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes, si longues que Sam commença à se sentir très mal à l'aise. L'air était chargé d'une tension quasiment palpable.

\- Dean, est-ce que… toi et moi…

Mais l'ange ne termina pas.

\- Ouais, ça aussi c'est terminé, Cas'.

Castiel ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Il posa sa main sur la lame angélique et la reprit doucement de la poigne de Dean pour la remettre à sa place, dans la manche de son trench-coat beige.

\- Très bien, je comprends.

Castiel posa une main sur le torse de Dean et l'éloigna lentement de lui sans cesser de le regarder. Il fit un signe de tête à Sam et tourna les talons.

Sam le regarda partir, puis il regarda son frère.

\- Dean, t'es pas sérieux là ?

Dean ne répondit pas, il se contenta de serrer les poings, de fermer les yeux et de rester planté à sa place en écoutant Castiel monter les marches du bunker. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et courut le plus vite qu'il put. Il arriva en haut des marches quand Castiel posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte du bunker.

\- Cas', attends… je…

Castiel se retourna lentement. Dean sortit son pistolet fétiche de sa ceinture et le tendit à l'ange qui plissa les yeux.

\- Prends-le avec toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Dean, est-ce que c'est genre, un dernier cadeau de ta part ?

\- C'est ça.

Castiel sourit doucement, prit l'arme dans sa main et la coinça dans sa ceinture.

\- J'en prendrai soin, merci.

L'ange ôta lentement son trench-coat, le regarda tendrement, puis le plia et le donna à Dean.

\- Je…

\- Dernier cadeau de ma part. Garde-le, je l'aime beaucoup.

Dean hocha légèrement la tête.

Sam regardait la scène du bas de l'escalier. Il avait finalement bien compris. C'était vraiment ça, qui se passait là devant lui, maintenant. Une séparation ! Une rupture amicale, certes, mais surtout, une rupture amoureuse. Castiel et Dean s'était fini, terminé, c'était déjà du passé. Une relation écrite dans l'histoire désormais. Sam vit son frère approcher de l'ange, le trench-coat serré sur sa poitrine, puis il se pencha à peine pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel qui ferma les yeux aussitôt et agrippa d'une main la nuque du chasseur pour le garder tout contre lui.

Depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble ? Depuis quand formaient-ils un couple ? Depuis quand s'embrassaient-ils de cette façon ? Sam ne le savait pas et il se demanda surtout pourquoi il n'avait jamais rien remarqué. À part les regards complices que Castiel et Dean échangeaient, il n'y avait jamais eu d'autres signes d'une relation sentimentale entre eux. Ils avaient bien réussi à se cacher.

Dean mit fin au baiser en reculant.

\- Au revoir, Castiel, dit-il dans un souffle.

L'ange tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte et la referma assez durement. Dean resta figé quelques instants et Sam crut vraiment qu'il allait se précipiter pour aller rechercher son ange, mais il n'en fit rien. Il descendit l'escalier lentement, regarda son frère une fois arrivé en bas des marches.

\- Je veux pas en parler. Je vais ranger ça, dit-il en montrant le trench-coat de Castiel, et on va aller chasser. Y a une traque aux vampires qui nous attend à Milwaukee.

\- Dean, tu es sûr que…

\- Ferme-la, Sam !

Et Dean partit en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

 **Je vous avais dit que vous alliez pas trop m'aimer sur ce coup-là**

 **J'espère que le texte vous a quand même plu...**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
